


Are We Friends?

by verdeaqua



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: (first ff in a looong time), (hope you like it, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious to each other, Teen Romance, and then from bffs to YA KNOW, domestic stuff of those two being bffs, lil bit of angst(maybe), while their gangs knows what's up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdeaqua/pseuds/verdeaqua
Summary: Larry and Sal are best friends for almost 4 years now, but neither of them could've ever guessed they would've developed a big fat crush on the other one.Sooo, I haven't wrote a lot in the past years, and my english is not good either, BUT I hope you'll enjoy it anyway <3





	Are We Friends?

As light disappeared with the sun on the little city of Nockfell, leaving the sky with a still pastel hue of purple and red, most of the lights of the Addisons Apartments turned off.  
Except for two rooms in particular. They were of course the rooms of the two insomniac edgy teens of the building, Larry Johnson and Sal Fisher. Larry for Sal was the very first friend after moving from New Jersey, and Sal for Larry was someone new and interesting to meet, not only of his same age, but someone he thought was pretty cool. "One of the most regular person you could meet in the Addisons Apartments" he would say about him; ironic since the boy had a prosthetic for his face and has his blue hairs always tied in ponytails. It was obvious that no one in that building was completely normal.  
It was alright though, everyone has their weirdness, Larry and mostly Sal loved that fact, and learnt to feel affection for each one of their neighbors.  
  
Even though they had their little crew and they were really close with everyone in it, there was just a strange and special connection between the two boys. They spent most of their days with the company of the other one, over the walkie talkie or in Lar's room. Bestest of friends, a pair that couldn't be divided by anything.  
Of course the other members of their group noticed the deep affection the two shared, and how it grew more each day. From friends they were slowly falling so deep in love with each other, and they were the only ones painfully oblivious to it. Until one night when everything changed.  
  
Even hours after the sunset, the lights are still on in the rooms of the two teenage boys.  
The night getting more and more difficult to get through alone in their rooms. Larry struggling to finish one of his paintings, seeming to have an art block, hisses through his teeth  
< Shit. >  
Inspiration left him hours before but he couldn't let the painting like this, sure that he would've regretted it later, the sunset and the music blasting on his radio made the perfect setting for his creation; though it seemed that his inspiration was evanescent and quick as the sunset. Defeated the tall boy flops face first on his bed with open arms. Tiredness hitting him, but unfortunately not hard enough to make him sleep. He blamed it on the school, on his mom getting sicker, on the red eyed demon that felt like a hound with his hot breath on the neck of people living in the apartments, on maybe the ghosts, on the disappearance of his dad. He always thought life was pulling some strange prank on him.  
Letting a long and fatigued groan the boy closes the light, hoping that would guide him into sleeping. Unfortunately the brunet was so mistaken.

4 floors above him there is his best friend, with his same problems of insomnia, but for very different reasons. Sal had problems with insomnia since the "incident" when he was little. Gory, chilling and weird nightmares would plague him from time to time, particularly when he forgot to take his meds. He knew though that he could rely on the people who loved him, even though he didn't want to burden them with the scary scenes his mind made up. But Larry was an exception, he was able to make him comfortable and able to narrate his dreams without make him guilty for this. Tonight Sal didn't have a nightmare yet, but his migraine and anxiety just wouldn't let him be. For the past hours he just laid in bed, not even able to take off the prosthetic nor the fake eye. Just clutching his characteristic black hoodie where his stomach is and overthinking. He didn't even know about what he was overthinking, it wasn't a specific episode, just every difficult moment he passed through popping up in his mind so he couldn't close eye peacefully.  
With brows furrowed and with a painful expression, the bluenet eyes the walkie talkie, contemplating if he could maybe ask Larry to chat a bit. They did this almost every night, when it wasn't Sal, it was Larry just too bored or angry because of something to sleep.

With many thoughts swirling through his mind, mostly worrying over if he would wake Larry up, he picked up the walkie talkie in a quick motion, as to make sure to do it before regretting it. He presses the button to talk ad whispers a small < Lar...? > trying to be as quiet as possible, so if the tall boy was already sleeping he wouldn't wake him up.

Thankfully for both of them, Larry always had his walkie talkie near the bed so he wouldn't miss any of the calls Sal gave him. His head jerks toward the device, almost as he was wishing for it to let out Sal's voice. The brunet quickly picks up the device and responds with an happy tone, and maybe too loud for the hour.  
< Sal! You awake? >  
Noticing his loud tone he tries to lower it, even though the excitement in his voice can still be heard.  
< Dude, we're connected, I was thinking of contacting you > continues with a light hearted chuckle.

The bluenet almost jumps at the quick response, he was almost sure that the call would fall unheard. Larry's voice made him relax almost instantly. He's so damn happy to have a best friend like him, and his reaction was maybe too much, but so cute and heartfelt that made Sal giggle over the walkie talkie.  
< I'm happy to hear you, what's up man? How come you can't sleep? >

Larry blushed a bit hearing Sal's giggling, but still the smile on his face didn't go away. < Hey! Dude! Don't laugh at me, I'm hella bored, I was trying to finish a painting but I've lost inspiration! > he snorts annoyed.  
< And why you can't sleep? >  
The bluenet is just as happy as the brunet to hear him. He hums while hearing Larry speak.  
< C'mon, I'm sure you'll be able to finish it tomorrow, don't stress it. > He says with a comforting voice, trying to ignore his question. It's not like he doesn't want to involve Larry in it, for him it's always a bit difficult to start the conversation where he talks about his problems.  
Because of everything he has been through he was the strongest one in the crew, he almost never cried in front of other people; he became good at this after trying to lift some weight off the shoulders of his dad.

Larry though knew that his little friend didn't talk easily, and he also knew how to make him talk and actually relax.  
< Hey dude I was thinking, maybe you could help me? Come down here, we could do something until both of us fall asleep, sounds good? >  
Lar had obvious other reasons to want Sally in his room. He loved his company and really wanted to convince him to be his muse for at least one drawing, but he never mustered up the courage to ask him. That  was "too gay" to ask to his best friend for him. Not that he was an homophobe like the blondie bully that didn't leave Sal alone, he was always interested in trying to swing the other way too, but never found a guy that truly made him interested to try.  
But with Sal it was kind of different. Because they were so close it became normal to the both of them to sleep in the same room, and hugging, sitting close to each other and almost snuggle, roughhousing, tickling each other and this kind of stuff ended up always a little bit weirdly but every gesture of the other one made his hearts swell with affection.  
Sal was his "if he had to pick a dude", little did he know that it was a huge crush instead.

For Sal was the same. He looked up to Larry, aside from a literal way; for him Lar is the cool guy with good tastes, handsome even with his big nose, the gap between his teeth and the dark circles that were always under his eyes. Sal was able to recognize Larry's flaws, but he found himself thinking about them like they made Larry who he was, just adding more things that made him perfect in his eyes. The exact opposite of himself, who was scarred all across his body, and his face was terribly mangled. He felt creepy and disgusting in confront to anyone else, and Larry instead just shined bright and accepted Sal like he was not wanting to change anything about him.  
It made feel Sal so special and protected.

Larry though never thought of Sal as creepy or disgusting. His best friend for him was more special than anyone. The first time he saw his face he was stunned by how the bluenet could look so pretty and wonderful even though his face was in such bad conditions. Not only it made him cool and badass, but also interesting and mysterious when he had his mask on. Drawing him would be one of his greatest wish.

Sal responded in an heartbeat to the question laid by the brunet < Yes...! > in an almost squeaky voice caused by the excitement and nervousness he was building up during the silence that came before Larry talked.  
The tall boy cracked up at Sally's excitement and couldn't stop laughing.  
The bluenet felt the blush on his cheeks and with clear embarrassment readjust his voice and hushes the other boy  
< Shut uuup, I was falling from the bed... > Making up a lie.

Larry calms his laughing a bit to answer him properly. < Oh, I'm so sorry, are thou alright Miss Fisher? >

< I'll kick your ass in a few minutes, Johnson. >

< Oh no...! I don't want your precious Cinderella feet to get hurt, my dear >

Sal blushes again, hearing his crush say _my dear_ in such a soft and silky voice, caused by the fact that Larry was whispering to not wake up Lisa, hit Sal really hard in the heart even though he didn't knew what it meant.  
He had other crushes of course, there was Ashley, and he just was amazed by her beauty, but with Larry was really different, it wasn't love at first sight, he just felt the fondness grow for him and thought it was just because he was his real first friend and it was the same for the other boy.  
So he took a few moments to recompose himself to answer him with a better comeback, while the other one actually worried it was too much this time.

< Well, at least I would look gorgeous in a Cinderella dress, unlike you, Larbear > and left the walkie talkie to go to the older teen.

Larry laughed < Yeah, you've got a point >. Though that left him thinking of Sal in a beautiful Cinderella dress while waiting for him to come down.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU READ ALL OF THAT?? REALLY?? YOU'RE BRAVE  
> Thank you for reading all of that! ♥ Hope you liked that  
> And if not critics in the comments are really apprecciated, they'll make me grow as a writer thanks to you! ♥  
> Also sorry for any grammar error, please let me notice in the comments so I can correct it!  
> Might update it soon :)


End file.
